


Der 10.000-Credits-Mann

by Charena



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: Harry Mudd steckt in großen Schwierigkeiten. Doch erneut kommt ihm die Enterprise zur Hilfe. Oder möglicherweise, nicht die Enterprise…





	Der 10.000-Credits-Mann

Titel: Der 10.000-Credits-Mann  
Serie: Star Trek – TOS  
Episoden: 1/06 „Mudd‘s Women“ - 2/08 „I, Mudd“ - TAS 1/10 „Mudds Passion“  
Autor: Lady Charena / November 2002  
Charaktere: Harcourt Fenton „Harry“ Mudd und eine ganze Reihe altbekannter Gesichter, lasst euch überraschen ;)  
Pairing: Harry/m/f  
Rating: AU, Satire, ab18, slash/het, non-con (zur freien Interpretation)  
Worte: 5021  
Beta: T‘Len

Summe: Harry Mudd steckt in großen Schwierigkeiten. Doch erneut kommt ihm die Enterprise zur Hilfe. Oder möglicherweise, nicht die Enterprise…?

Disclaimer: Star Trek gehört Paramount/Viacom. Bei dieser Story handelt sich um nicht-kommerzielle Fanfiction, es wird keine Verletzung von Urheberrechten beabsichtigt. 

 

"WAS?" Harry Mudd ließ sich aufstöhnend zurück auf die Pritsche fallen. "Für wen hältst du mich? Für die Bank von England?"

Sein Gegenüber verzog jedoch keine Miene. "England?", fragte er mit seiner leicht lispelnden Stimme. "Ist das der Name des Planeten, von dem du stammst?"

Harry winkte ab. "Schon gut." Er bedeckte – vorgeblich in schierer Verzweiflung - mit der Hand die Augen, während seine Gedanken rasten. 

10.000 Credits verlangte dieser schleimige, kleine Crétin für eine einzige Nachricht. 10.000 Credits! Dabei hatten ihm diese Banditen nicht mehr gelassen, als die Kleider, die er am Leibe trug - und selbst die waren inzwischen alles andere als in bestem Zustand. Nur seine Notreserve, die war so gut versteckt, die hatten sie nicht gefunden... 

Mudd schlug das linke Bein über das rechte Knie und betastete unauffällig den Absatz seines Stiefels. 

"Einverstanden", sagte er schließlich und gab sich dabei das Flair eines Mannes, für den eine derartige Summe rein gar nichts war. "Ich bezahle, sobald ich hier raus bin."

Heiseres, zischelndes Gelächter antwortete ihm. "Ich bin nicht so dumm, wie du denkst, Mensch." Die weiten, wallenden Gewänder, die der Verräter trug, raschelten leise, als sich der Mann zur Tür wandte und dagegen klopfte. "Ich komme wieder, wenn du eine andere Antwort für mich hast." Sofort öffnete der Wächter und ließ ihn hinaus.

Fluchend schlug Harry mit der Faust gegen die Wand hinter sich und hielt sich dann jammernd die Hand - gegen massiven Lok-Stahl zu schlagen, war eindeutig eine seiner schlechteren Ideen gewesen... Dabei war das Schlamassel, in dem er sich befand, ohnehin schon groß genug!

 

* * *

 

Begonnen hatte alles mit den Liebeskristallen. 

Wer hätte denn gedacht, dass die wirklich funktionierten? Er hätte ein Vermögen verlangen können, stattdessen verschwendete er sie umsonst an die Crew der Enterprise. Nicht gerade eine Glanztat in seiner an brillanten Geschäften so reichen Karriere.

Ganz im Gegensatz zu seiner Flucht, die geradezu ein Geniestreich gewesen war. Die Existenz von Sandwürmern würde er allerdings in Zukunft wohl stets in seine Berechnungen mit einbeziehen müssen. 

Obwohl... das Vergnügen, den Vulkanier wie ferngesteuert hinter der blonden Christine herlaufen zu sehen, während der verehrte Captain Kirk vor Eifersucht kochte... war ihm durchaus wert gewesen, beinahe auf der Speisekarte eines dieser Monster zu landen. 

Er konnte allerdings von Glück sprechen, dass Kirk ihn nicht eigenhändig wieder dorthin zurück gebeamt hatte. Der Mann konnte wirklich nachtragend sein! Woher hätte er denn ahnen sollen, dass Kirk und sein Erster Offizier...

Nun ja. Jedenfalls arrangierte man ein Zusammentreffen mit einem etwas altersschwachen Raumfrachter, der zu einem Föderationsstützpunkt unterwegs war. 

Es war dem Captain der Enterprise anzusehen gewesen, dass Kirk über den Befehl, ihn einer zivilen Besatzung zu überlassen, nicht glücklich war, als er ihn höchstpersönlich in einer kleinen Kabine an Bord des Frachters einschloss. Doch die Enterprise hatte ein neues Ziel erhalten, das sich in entgegengesetzter Richtung zum Stützpunkt befand und so hatte sich Kirk nach zähen Verhandlungen und unter Protest zu dem Rendezvous mit dem Frachter und seiner Übergabe bereit erklärt. 

Zeit, sich mit der Besatzung des Frachter - die im übrigen nur aus zwei Personen bestand – anzufreunden und vielleicht einen kleinen Deal auszuhandeln, fand Harry dann nicht, denn sie hatten noch nicht einmal die Hälfte der Strecke zurückgelegt, als Piraten auftauchten und sie kaperten. Es war einfach unglaublich, wie ehrliche Handelstreibende heutzutage behandelt wurden! 

Die Brücke des Frachters wurde geentert, die beiden Besatzungsmitglieder ohne großes Federlesen getötet. Glücklicherweise erkannten die Piraten bei Durchsicht des Logbuchs, dass sich ein "Passagier" an Bord befand. 

Wer weiß, die hätten es sonst glatt fertig gebracht, ihn samt dem Brücken- und Kabinenteil des Schiffes in die Luft zu sprengen und nur das Frachtmodul mitzunehmen. Er - Harcourt Fenton Mudd - hätte ein solch schäbiges Ende nun wirklich nicht verdient. Er beabsichtigte als schwerreicher Mann nach einer leidenschaftlichen Nacht in den Armen einer hübschen, jungen Frau zu sterben, irgendwann in tausend oder so Jahren. Das wäre früh genug.

Doch an seiner Situation wendete sich auch durch den „Umzug“ auf das Piratenschiff nichts zum Besseren. Darüber hinaus nahm die Bequemlichkeit doch sehr stark ab, als er in eine Zelle gesteckt wurde. Altersschwach wie der Raumfrachter gewesen sein mochte, so waren doch zumindest in seiner Kabine die Wände trocken und ein Mindestmaß an Einrichtungsgegenständen vorhanden gewesen. 

Hier überzog schmieriger, metallisch riechender, feucht glänzender Schleim die Stahlwände und den glitschigen Boden, der ein Abflussloch aufwies. Zusammen mit der - an der Wand befestigten – nackten Kunststoffpritsche, war das die komplette Einrichtung. 

Er schätzte, dass er sich nun seit circa zwölf Stunden in der Hand der Piraten befand und noch hatte niemand daran gedacht, ihm etwas zu Essen oder zu Trinken zu bringen. Mieser Service kam also noch dazu – und dabei war er nun wirklich nicht anspruchsvoll. 

Harry hatte lange überlegt, wie er seine Situation verändern könnte. Es musste irgend etwas geben, dass er den Piraten verkaufen konnte. Ein Plan musste her, der mindestens so ausgefeilt war, wie der, als er versuchte, den Vulkaniern eine Treibstoffformel zurück zu verkaufen, die diese selbst entwickelt hatten...

Ein knurrender Magen war zwar bei soviel Geistesarbeit nicht gerade förderlich, doch zuletzt kam Harry zu einem Entschluss. Den Worten der Piraten hatte er entnommen, dass sie sich wieder von dem angepeilten Föderationsstützpunkt entfernten – und dies in die gleiche Richtung, die zuvor die Enterprise eingeschlagen hatte. 

Von dieser Seite war also keine Hilfe zu erwarten, selbst wenn man sich dort wundern sollte, warum das Frachtschiff nicht auftauchte. Da dieses Gebiet abseits der üblichen Patrouillen Starfleets lag, mussten die Piraten weder mit Entdeckung rechnen, noch damit, einem Schiff der Flotte zu begegnen. 

Es gab für ihn also nur eine Möglichkeit, wollte er nicht herausfinden, welches Schicksal die Piraten für ihn vorgesehen hatten – ein schwaches Glied in ihren Reihen zu entdecken, welches ihm helfen würde, von hier zu fliehen. Und so jemanden gab es immer. 

Zunächst versuchte es Harry mit dem Wächter vor der Tür. Doch der hätte ebenso gut taub sein können, so wenig Antwort erhielt er. Als nächstes versuchte er es mit etwas Schauspielerei. Stöhnend und jammernd wälzte er sich auf der schmalen Pritsche (wobei er fast das Gleichgewicht verlor und auf den Boden plumpste) und bettelte um einen Arzt.

Schließlich wurde die Tür aufgestoßen und eine Gestalt, wohl verhüllt in bodenlange, weite Gewänder kam herein. 

„Du bist krank?“, kam es zischelnd aus einem grünlippigen Mund, der Rest des Gesichtes lag im Schatten der Kapuze. 

Harry stöhnte statt einer Antwort. Er verdrehte leidend die Augen, ohne den Fremden dabei aus dem Blick zu verlieren, als der langsam näher kam. „Sind Sie Arzt?“, flüsterte er schließlich. 

„Nein“, entgegnete der Pirat und stieß ein Zischeln aus, das Harry erst nach einem Moment als Gelächter erkannte. „Aber vielleicht kann ich dich heilen, Mensch.“

Hmh, wenn er nur wüsste, wer unter der Kapuze steckte... Harry beschloss, sich auf seinen Instinkt zu verlassen und der sagte ihm, dass der Pirat genau das war, was er gesucht hatte – das schwache Glied in der Kette. „Ich bin sehr krank“, jammerte er. „Habt ihr das nicht auf den Überwachungsmonitoren gesehen?“

Wieder ein zischelndes Lachen, eindeutig amüsiert. „Die gibt es hier nicht, Mensch.“

Genau die Antwort, die Harry hatte hören wollen. Diese Rostlaube von Schiff war nicht gerade auf dem neuesten technischen Stand, man musste sich hier ja nur mal umsehen. Vermutlich war das Zusammentreffen mit dem lahmen Transporter so etwas wie ein Glückstreffer für die Piraten gewesen. Trotzdem gab er vorerst die Rolle des kranken Mannes nicht auf. Man konnte sich nie sicher sein, bei einem Geschäftspartner, der sein Gesicht nicht zeigen wollte. „Ich brauche medizinische Hilfe.“

„Hilfe hat immer ihren Preis“, kam es sarkastisch zurück.

„Aber ich habe nichts mehr. Ein Starfleetschiff hat mich aufgebracht und mein gesamtes Vermögen requiriert.“ Ganz so war es natürlich nicht, doch es war nie gut, zu vermögend zu wirken – in einer Situation wie dieser - man brachte seine... ähem... Geschäftspartner damit nur auf ungesunde Ideen.

Ein Kopfschütteln antwortete ihm, dann wandte sich der Pirat um und klopfte an die Tür. Ganz offensichtlich vermutete man Geld bei ihm, wenn sie auch nichts bei ihrer Durchsuchung gefunden hatten. Zumindest tat es dieser Pirat. Harry mochte es nicht, auf Leute zu stoßen, die ähnlich dachten, wie er. Das verkomplizierte die Sachen im allgemeinen sehr. 

Harry ließ sich zurücksinken, verzog das Gesicht und gab vor, in Ohnmacht zu fallen.

Keine zwei Stunden später tauchte der Pirat wieder auf und teilte ihm kühl mit, dass er 10.000 Credits für seine „Hilfe“, die im Absetzen einer einzigen Nachricht bestehen würde, verlangte.

 

* * *

 

Es war an der Zeit, zu handeln. Er befand sich jetzt rund vierzehn Stunden auf dem Piratenschiff, wer wusste, auf welchem Kurs.

Harry sprang auf und klopfte an die Türe. Nach einiger Zeit wurde eine kleine Sichtluke geöffnet und die ausdruckslosen Augen des Wächters glotzten ihn an. „Ich will mit dem Typen sprechen, der vorher hier war. Dem Kapuzenheini.“ Er hoffte, er konnte sich diesem Holzklotz verständlich machen, er warf nicht gerne Geld aus dem Fenster und das implantierte Übersetzungsgerät war wirklich teuer gewesen. Man musste schließlich flexibel sein.

Die Luke wurde vor seinem Gesicht zugeschlagen. Es dauerte eine Weile, aber endlich öffnete sich die Tür und der Pirat kam herein. Zumindest schien es der Gleiche zu sein, wer konnte das bei diesen Walla-Walla-Klamotten und dem verhüllten Gesicht schon so genau sagen. 

„Du wolltest mich sprechen, Mensch?“

Harry setzte eine Leidensmiene auf. „Ich bin bereit, zu bezahlen.“ 

„Gut“, kam die kühle Antwort. „Zuerst das Geld.“

„Moment!“, protestierte Harry. „Woher soll ich wissen, dass du nicht einfach das Geld kassierst und ich dann hier bis in alle Ewigkeit verrotte?“

„Ich bin der Captain dieses Schiffes...“

Nun, das erklärt einiges, dachte Harry. Falls es die Wahrheit ist. Aber warum verriet er seine eigene Besatzung?

„...aber ich habe keine Lust, es noch länger zu sein. Ich mag es nicht, zu teilen.“

Was wohl heißen mochte, dass er an Bord des gekaperten Schiffes etwas entdeckt hatte, das er ganz für sich alleine behalten wollte. 

Harry öffnete den Mund, um – wer nicht betrügt, der macht keinen Gewinn – dem Captain ein unwiderstehliches Geschäft vorzuschlagen, bei dem es um seine Freilassung ging, als das Schiff plötzlich erzitterte. Fast so, als hätte eine riesige Faust gegen die Außenhülle geschlagen. 

Der Pirat stieß ein zischendes Fauchen aus, dem unverständliche Worte folgten - es klang jedoch ganz nach einem Fluch, verständlicherweise – dann stürmte er aus der Zelle. 

Harry näherte sich der Tür, doch der Wächter hatte sie bereits wieder hinter sich verschlossen.

Ein weiteres Mal ging ein Zittern durch das Schiff. Harry presste die Hand an die Stahlwand seiner Zelle und spürte – nichts. Das Vibrieren der Maschinen, das er bisher hatte wahrnehmen können – und was in ihm die Überzeugung, sich nahe dem Maschinenraum zu befinden bestärkt hatte – war verstummt. Der Antrieb war abgeschaltet worden. Oder wahrscheinlicher ausgefallen.

Verflucht, ausgerechnet jetzt musste diese Schrottkiste den Geist aufgeben! 

Harry ging unruhig in seiner Zelle auf und ab. Draußen auf dem Korridor erklangen Schritte, gedämpfte Stimmen, das Geräusch eines Kampfes, der offenbar nur wenige Sekunden in Anspruch nahm. 

Dann wurde die Tür aufgestoßen. 

Harry setzte ein breites Begrüßungslächeln auf – das ihm rasch wieder verging, als er die roten Hemden der beiden Sicherheitsleute - und vor allem das Abzeichen der Enterprise auf ihrer Brust - erkannte. Harry Mudd seufzte. Dies versprach kein guter Tag zu werden, oh nein, wirklich nicht...

Die beiden Männer, die ihn aus der Zelle geholt hatten, sprachen kein Wort mit ihm, sondern brachten ihn stumm in eine Art Frachtraum. Sie hielten ihn links und rechts an den Armen. Als würde er versuchen, zu fliehen. 

Merkwürdig nur, dass nirgendwo Piraten zu sehen waren. Vielleicht waren die von einem anderen Trupp überwältigt und festgenommen worden. Und die Schläge gegen das Schiff, das war wohl Phaser-Beschuss gewesen.

Einer der beiden Sicherheitsleute nahm seinen Kommunikator in die Hand, sprach aber nicht hinein, sondern betätigte nur einen Knopf. 

Harry hatte den vagen Eindruck, in schon einmal gesehen zu haben, doch bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte, erfasste sie der Strahl des Transporters.

„Harry Mudd – welch‘ unerwartete Freude“, meinte der Captain der Enterprise sarkastisch, als Harry die beiden Stufen der Transporterplattform hinabstieg. 

„Mein lieber, verehrter Captain Kirk“, entgegnete Harry liebenswürdig. „Auch ich freue mich sehr, Sie so rasch wiederzusehen. Mister Spock. Ich hoffe, es geht Ihnen gut.“ Er nickte dem Ersten Offizier zu, der wie zu erwarten neben seinem Captain stand. Der Vulkanier reagierte nicht.

Kirk schnitt eine Grimasse und nickte den beiden Sicherheitsleuten zu, die Harrys Arme erneut ergriffen. „Schafft ihn hier weg.“

Harry seufzte. Raus aus der Zelle, rein in die Zelle... Was für ein Tag. Und keine Erklärung, wieso die Enterprise sich hier aufhielt oder woher Kirk gewusst hatte, dass er sich an Bord des Piratenschiffes befand. Doch angesichts der Situation beschloss Harry, dass Erklärungen vielleicht noch etwas warten konnten.

Die beiden Sicherheitsleute geleiteten ihn einen Korridor entlang, ein Weg, der wesentlich kürzer war, als der, den er in Erinnerung hatte. Außerdem stiegen sie in eine Liftkabine, die sich nach oben bewegte. Dabei erinnerte Harry sich deutlich, dass das beim letzten Mal nicht vorgekommen war. Befanden sich in der Mittelsektion nicht auch die Mannschaftsquartiere? Interessant...

Es war bei weitem noch nicht die letzte Überraschung. Wo immer er sich nun auch befand, eine Zelle war das nicht. Es sei denn, Starfleet würde neuerdings seine Gefangenen besser unterbringen. Das hier erinnerte ihn stark an eines der Gäste-Quartiere, wie jenes, in dem seine drei Mädchen wohnten, damals während seiner ersten Begegnung mit Kirk und der Enterprise. Harry sah sich neugierig um. 

Die beiden Sicherheitsleute hatten hinter ihm die Tür verschlossen, bestimmt stand auch eine Wache draußen. 

Aber hier ließ es sich schon eher aushalten. Sein Blick glitt durch den Raum. Ein großes, gemütlich aussehendes Bett, ein Terminal (das aller Voraussicht nach abgeschaltet sein würde) und ein Replikator. Eine zweite Türe führte sicherlich in eine Hygienezelle. Was brauchte der Mensch mehr?

Harry beschloss, erst einmal eine Dusche zu nehmen, um den Mief des Piratenschiffes los zu werden.

 

* * *

 

Fluchend versuchte Harry dem Replikator einen Drink abzutrotzen. Doch das sture Ding rückte nur alkoholfreie Getränke raus.

„Bemüh‘ dich nicht, Harry. Der Replikator wurde entsprechend programmiert.“

Harry Mudd fuhr herum und sah sich einer Gestalt im schwarzen Umhang gegenüber. Für eine Sekunde hatte er ja geglaubt, seine selige Stella – selig deshalb, weil er sie los war, nicht etwa, weil sie nicht mehr lebte – hätte ihn eingeholt. Wenn auch nicht die Worte, so hätte doch der Tonfall über ihre herben Lippen kommen können. Nicht, dass er Kirk inzwischen nicht jede Gemeinheit zutraute. Damals hatte er ihn ja auch mit 500 Stellas auf diesem öden Stück Felsen zurückgelassen. Ein Glück, dass er ihnen hatte entfliehen können, bevor sie ihn um den Verstand brachten.

Die Frau griff nach der Kapuze und schob sie sich vom Kopf.

„Schwester Chapel? Ich hätte Sie fast nicht erkannt!“

Die blonde Krankenschwester lächelte ein seltsam steril wirkendes Lächeln. „Ganz genau, Harry Mudd, ich bin es. Als ich hörte, wir würden einen alten Freund an Bord haben, musste ich einfach mal vorbeisehen.“

Ihr Tonfall missfiel Harry mehr und mehr. Er wich einen Schritt zurück, hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Aber Christine...“ Ein giftiger Blick brachte ihn dazu, sich schnellstens zu verbessern: „...liebste, verehrteste Schwester Chapel. Sie werden mir doch nicht noch immer wegen dieses kleinen… Missgeschicks... böse sein.“ 

 

„Oh, nein“, entgegnete die Krankenschwester liebenswürdig. „Welchen Grund hätte ich auch dazu? Ich habe mich ja nur vor der gesamten Mannschaft lächerlich gemacht.“

„Ich bedauere wirklich sehr...“

„Ich fürchte, mit einer Entschuldigung wird es nicht getan sein, Harry“, unterbrach sie ihn mit einem Lächeln, dass ihn fatalerweise an den Gesichtsausdruck einer Katze erinnerte, die mit einer Maus spielte, bevor sie sie verschlang. Christine griff nach dem Verschluss ihres Umhangs und öffnete ihn.

Harry glaubte, sie würde eine Waffe darunter hervor ziehen und sah schon sein letztes Stündlein schlagen. Nun, zumindest würde eine Frau ihre Hand im Spiel haben... Er kniff die Augen zu. 

Nichts geschah. Vorsichtig blinzelte er. 

Christine hatte den Umhang auf den Boden fallen lassen und stand nun in einem Aufzug vor ihm, der garantiert nicht zur üblichen Starfleetkleidung gehörte. 

Unter einem trägerlosen Oberteil zeichneten sich ihre vollen Brüste ab, die nur knapp davon bedeckt wurden. Ein Stück silbern schimmernder Stoff war wie ein breiter Gürtel um ihren Unterkörper geschlungen und in der Mitte geknotet. Ihre Beine, die in dieser Kleidung sehr lang wirkten, steckten in hochhackigen Stiefeln. Sie hielt die Hände auf dem Rücken verborgen.

„Oh“, war alles, was Harry hervorbrachte. „Oh.“ Er musste sich setzen und tastete nach einem Stuhl, den er irgendwo hinter sich vermutete. Schwer plumpste er hinein. 

Christine folgte ihm und setzte sich rittlings auf seinen Schoss. „Aber Harry, wer wird den gleich davonlaufen wollen“, spottete sie. „Du hast einiges an mir gut zu machen.“

„So?“, krächzte Harry. 

Sie legte lächelnd eine Hand an die Seite seines Gesichts. „Genau so.“ Und drückte seinen Kopf nach vorne, bis er an ihrer Brust lag. Ihre anderen Hand kam hinter dem Rücken hervor und presste den Injektor an seine Haut. 

Ein leises Zischen ertönte und Harry spürte ein Prickeln im Nacken. „Was...?“, murmelte er. 

„Nur ein kleines... Anregungsmittel“, meinte Christine süffisant. 

Und anregend war es in der Tat. Harry wurde es heiß. Seine Wange war gegen das kühle, harte Fleisch ihres Busens gepresst. Und in seiner Hose regte sich, was er seit seinem letzten Zusammentreffen mit Stella (wenn auch nur mit einer Androiden-Stella) fast schon für tot gehalten hatte. Nun, er war stets ein Mann rascher Entscheidungen gewesen und die Krankenschwester bettelte ja förmlich darum. 

Harry drehte den Kopf etwas und leckte über Christines linke Brustwarze, die sich unter dem dünnen, schleierähnlichen Stoff zu verhärten begann…

Sie knotete den Schal um ihre Taille selbst auf, als sie vor ihm stand und es war tatsächlich nicht mehr als ein Stoffstreifen, der zu Boden fiel. Dann zog sie das Oberteil über ihren Busen herab und glitt über ihren Bauch davon, ihre Beine entlang – sie stieg darüber hinweg. 

Die Stiefel waren das einzige, was sie nun noch trug, als sie sich von ihm abwandte und zum Bett ging. Sie streckte sich auf der metallisch-orangen Decke aus, die einen dramatischen Gegensatz zu ihrer weißen Haut bildete. 

„Nun, willst du in deinem Sessel sitzen bleiben, Harry?“, fragte Christine und schlug die Beine übereinander, die Arme hinter dem Kopf gekreuzt. 

Harry sprang so rasch auf, dass ihm schwindlig wurde. Seine Hände zitterten, als er sich seiner Kleidung entledigte. 

Er sah nur die Frau, die sich auf dem Bett räkelte, ihre langen Beine in den schwarzen, hochhackigen Stiefeln, den vollen Busen, der sich mit jedem Atemzug verlockend hob und senkte. Er fluchte, als er an seinen eigenen Stiefeln herumzerrte und sie nicht schnell genug abgehen wollten. Schließlich hatte er es geschafft und Harry stolperte zum Bett.

Christine glitt zur Seite, ergriff ihn gleichzeitig am Arm und zog ihn aufs Bett hinab. 

Und Harry fiel entzückt in ihre Arme, sein Mund suchte und fand wieder ihre Brüste, glitt dann tiefer...

Harry kniete zwischen ihren weit gespreizten Beinen. Sein Mund liebkoste die Innenseite ihrer Schenkel, dann presste er sein Gesicht in das feine, lockige Haar ihrer Scham, während sich ihre langen Fingernägel schmerzhaft in seine Kopfhaut gruben. Aber er nahm es nicht wahr, als seine Zunge mit der harten Knospe spielte, dann in die feuchte, lockende Spalte tauchte. Als er mit der Zunge in sie stieß, hörte er sie aufstöhnen.

Das war zu viel für ihn. Harry schüttelte ihre Hände ab, richtete sich auf und positionierte sich über ihr, um in sie einzudringen. Die Spitze seines Gliedes sank langsam in sie...

„Ich bin sehr enttäuscht von Ihnen, Schwester Chapel.“

Erschrocken zuckte Harry zurück und rollte von ihr. Er drehte den Kopf – an der Tür stand der Bordarzt der Enterprise. McCoy, genau, so hieß er – Doktor McCoy.

Kopfschüttelnd trat der Arzt ans Bett. „Sie wissen doch, dass der Bordarzt die erste Untersuchung eines... Gastes... vorzunehmen hat.“

Christine lächelte nur und griff nach Harry, der schreckensstarr neben ihr lag. Ihre Hand suchte und fand Harrys schrumpfende Erektion. „Sie haben ihn erschreckt, Doktor“, sagte sie.

McCoy richtete einen Scanner auf Harry. „Wie bedauerlich“, entgegnete er ironisch.

Harry fühlte sich versucht, sich unter dem Bett zu verstecken, doch Christine hatte ihn fest im Griff. 

Der Arzt pfiff leise vor sich hin, als er die Daten seines Scanners ablas. „Faszinierend“, meinte er und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Harry, alter Knabe. Wer hätte gedacht, dass es in Ihnen steckt. Oder besser gesagt, gesteckt hat?“ Er lachte, als hätte er einen Scherz gemacht.

Harry dagegen verstand nur Bahnhof. Er war vollkommen verwirrt. McCoy und Christine benahmen sich, als wäre es etwas völlig natürliches, dass der Arzt seine Oberschwester mit einem Gefangenem im Bett erwischt hatte.

McCoy interpretierte Harrys verständnislosen Blick ganz richtig. Er grinste, legte den Scanner weg und öffnete seine Hose. „Aber Harry“, meinte er spöttisch, als er sah, wie sich Mudds Augen weiteten. „Sie hatten doch schon einmal etwas mit einen Mann. Mein Scanner hat es mir verraten.“ Er ließ seine Hose auf den Boden fallen und stieg daraus, streifte die Stiefel ab und zog sein Uniformhemd über den Kopf. 

Alles in der kurzen Zeit, die Harry benötigte, um seine Sinne soweit zusammen zu nehmen, dass er sprechen konnte. „Aber... aber nur... einmal... ich war... war... sehr jung und sehr betrunken“, stammelte er. 

„Das macht nichts“, meinte McCoy freundlich, bückte sich und zog eine Tube aus der Tasche seiner Uniformhose. Damit trat er zum Bett. Er war erregt. „Ich habe genug Erfahrung für uns alle.“ Dann wandte er sich an die Krankenschwester. „Aber Christine, warum machen Sie nicht weiter? Ich bedauere zutiefst, Sie unterbrochen zu haben.“

„Ich glaube, das lässt sich leicht beheben, Doktor McCoy.“ Ihre Hand, die noch um Harrys Glied lag, geleitete ihn zurück und Harry rollte sich gehorsam auf sie. 

Zwar hatte er nicht die geringste Ahnung, was hier vorging, aber über das Stadium des Denkens war er längst hinaus. Aufstöhnend sank er in Christine. Sie zog ihre langen Beine an und schlang sie um ihn, ihre Hacken lagen auf seinen Oberschenkeln und pressten ihn tiefer in sie.

Neben ihnen senkte sich das Bett, als McCoy sich setzte und die Cremetube öffnete. Er gab reichlich davon auf seine Hand, tauchte einen Finger hinein und schob einen Finger in die Spalte von Harrys Gesäß. Der zuckte zusammen. Doch Christine umschlang ihn mit Armen und Beinen und er fühlte sich zu benommen, um sich zu befreien. Außerdem war es eigentlich alles andere als unangenehm... 

Der Arzt nahm sich Zeit, den verkrampften Muskel zu lockern. Harrys Stöhnen ignorierte er dabei völlig, auch sein Zucken – vor und zurück. Erst, als er mit zwei Fingern in ihn eindringen konnte, gab er sich zufrieden. Er verteilte die restliche Creme auf seinem Glied und kniete sich hinter Harry. 

Christine zog die Beine wieder an, schlang sie um Harrys Taille. 

Der reagierte sofort und fing an, sich in ihr zu bewegen. Länger hätte er die doppelte Stimulation nicht mehr ausgehalten. Und so nahm er im ersten Moment nichts als ein Druckgefühl wahr, als McCoy in ihn eindrang. Er erstarrte, als er das Glied des anderen Mannes in sich gleiten fühlte. 

„Keine Sorge, Harry“, flüsterte der Arzt an seinem Ohr. „Es wird überhaupt nicht weh tun.“ Er lachte.

Harry stöhnte auf, als die Stöße McCoys ihn tiefer in die unter ihm liegende Frau trieben.

 

* * *

 

Harry erwachte mit einem Ruck, davon überzeugt, alles nur geträumt zu haben. Wahrscheinlich war er auf dem Piratenschiff mit irgendetwas in Berührung gekommen, dass ihm Albträume bescherte. Er sah sich um. 

Das Bett neben ihm war leer. Keine Schwester Chapel und vor allem kein Doktor McCoy waren irgendwo zu sehen. Dafür brummte sein Kopf bei jeder heftigeren Bewegung, als hätte er den größten Kater aller Zeiten.

Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf. Zwar war er nackt, wie er nach einem Blick unter die Decke feststellte, aber viele Leute zogen sich schließlich aus, wenn sie schlafen gingen!

In diesem Augenblick öffnete sich die Tür zur Hygienezelle und Christine kam heraus. Nackt.

Harry verkroch sich unter der Decke.

„Aber, aber, Harry! Wer wird denn so schüchtern sein“, spottete die blonde Krankenschwester. Sie hatte ihr Haar aus der Hochsteckfrisur gelöst, so dass es ihr nun in weichen Wellen auf die Schulter fiel. „Doktor McCoy musste uns leider verlassen.“

„Das tut mir leid“, heuchelte Harry und fragte sich, was als nächstes geschehen würde. Offenbar hatte sich einiges seit seinem letzten Aufenthalt auf dem Schiff geändert, die Sitten waren hier wirklich lockerer geworden.

„Das muss es nicht, Harry“, entgegnete Christine lächelnd. „Ich bin ja da.“ 

Irgendwie schien ihr Lächeln nichts Gutes zu verheißen und Harrys Herz rutschte in die Magengrube. „Äh, können wir nicht darüber reden?“, stammelte er, als sie aufs Bett zu trat.

„Schwester Chapel!“

Harry fuhr herum – und schluckte. Spock! Der Vulkanier stand plötzlich mitten im Raum. Verdammt, er hatte nicht gehört, wie die Tür aufgegangen war. 

„Das reicht, Schwester Chapel“, sagte der Erste Offizier. 

Widerspruchslos nahm Christine ihren Umhang auf, streifte ihn über und verließ die Kabine. 

Erleichtert setzte sich Harry auf und zog die Decke bis unters Kinn hoch. „Ich kann gar nicht sagen, wie froh ich bin, Sie zu sehen, Mister Spock“, meinte er im Plauderton. „Ich glaube, Ihrer Schwester Chapel geht’s gerade nicht so gut“, setzte er mit einem leicht boshaften Unterton hinzu. 

Der Vulkanier starrte ihn einfach nur ausdruckslos an. „Sie sollten sich besser wieder ankleiden, Mister Mudd. Der Captain möchte mit Ihnen sprehen.“

Aufatmend sprang Harry förmlich aus dem Bett. Nicht etwa, dass er sich auf dieses Gespräch freute, aber Kirk würde ihn zumindest nicht auch noch in die Federn zerren wollen. 

Er begann nach seinen Sachen zu kramen, als ihm plötzlich bewusst wurde, dass ihm der Blick des Vulkaniers folgte. „Ähem...“ Sonst wirklich nicht von schamhafter Natur, fühlte er doch, wie er unter dieser unpersönlichen Musterung rot wurde. „Ähem. Ähem“, machte er auffordernd.

„Wenn Sie sich erkältet haben sollten, werde ich gerne Doktor McCoy für Sie rufen lassen“, sagte Spock kühl. 

„Nein, nein, alles bestens“, versicherte ihm Harry sofort. „Ich bin kerngesund.“ Und flüchtete umgehend in die Hygienezelle, um sich dort nach einer hastigen Dusche anzuziehen.

Als er zurückkehrte, war Captain Kirk ebenfalls in der Kabine, schenkte ihm jedoch keine Aufmerksamkeit. Er stand mit Spock bei der Tür, sie hatten die Handflächen beider Hände aufeinander gelegt. 

Merkwürdiger Zeitpunkt, um Händchen zu halten, dachte Harry. Vielleicht irgend etwas Vulkanisches…

Er setzte sich in einen Sessel und wartete ab. Alles war besser, als nun zu stören – wobei auch immer – und sich dann von Kirk einen weiteren Rüffel einzufangen.

Harry musste allerdings nicht lange warten. 

Kirk ließ die Hände sinken und wandte sich Mudd zu. „Hallo, Harry. Ich hoffe, du fühlst dich wohl bei uns.“

Harry öffnete den Mund, um zu protestieren – schloss ihn dann jedoch wieder, ohne ein Wort gesagt zu haben und nickte nur schwach.

„Gut, gut“, meinte Kirk. „Dann können wir ja mit den Tests fortfahren.“ Er öffnete seine Hose und streifte sie ab. 

Harry schluckte. „Was... was...?“, krächzte er. „Was soll das, Captain Kirk? Ich meine, das ist doch alles nur ein Scherz, oder? Ich werde mich bestimmt bessern. Captain, ich werde ein ganz neuer Mensch werden.“

„Wir sind mit dem alten Menschen unter den gegebenen Umständen bisher ganz zufrieden“, ließ sich Spock vernehmen. „Sie waren für unsere Untersuchungen sehr gut geeignet. Gewisse Abstriche müssen natürlich gemacht werden bei dieser Spezies.“

„Untersuchungen?“ Harry verstand nun gar nichts mehr. „Spezies?“

Statt einer Antwort schob Kirk sein Hemd hoch – plötzlich sprang sein Brustkorb auf und darunter erschien sein blinkendes und surrendes Innenleben.

Ein Androide! Einer seiner Androiden! 

Harry fiel in Ohnmacht. Dieses Mal wirklich.

Als er wieder zu sich kam, waren die beiden Androiden – denn er war überzeugt, dass es sich bei Spock ebenfalls um einen handelte – immer noch da. 

Der Vulkanier sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. „Natürlich befinden Sie sich nicht auf der Enterprise“, sagte er. „Wir haben einen Teil unseres Schiffes nach den Plänen des Starfleetkreuzers umgebaut.“

„Aber woher...?“ Harry unterbrach sich selbst. 

Natürlich, Norman. Der in die Besatzung eingeschmuggelte Androide, der die Enterprise damals anlockte. Verdammt, was hatten diese Androiden noch alles vor ihm geheimgehalten? Er hatte geglaubt, sie hätten nur ein paar Mannschaftsmitglieder dupliziert, aber davon dass sie die Datenbanken der Enterprise ebenfalls kopiert hatten, davon wusste er nichts. 

Vielleicht konnte der Spock-Androide seine Gedanken lesen, vielleicht sah man sie ihm auch am Gesicht an...

„Unsere Umprogrammierung durch die Besatzung der Enterprise wurde mit Sicherungskopien überschrieben“, führte er aus. „Wir gehen jetzt wieder unserer ursprünglichen Bestimmung nach.“

Wobei er, wie Harry fand, verdammt wie der echte Spock klang.

„Dieses Schiff ist mit der duplizierten Mannschaft der Enterprise besetzt“, fuhr der halbnackte Androiden-Kirk fort. Allerdings klang er keineswegs wie der echte James Kirk. Etwas, das Harry zu bedauern begann…

„Wir haben Sie die ganze Zeit über verfolgt und fanden diesen Moment günstig, um einzugreifen. Das Transportschiff, auf dem Sie vermutete werden, wurde vollkommen zerstört. Niemand wird wissen, dass Sie noch am Leben sind, da das Piratenschiff durch unseren Beschusses derart stark beschädigt wurde, dass es explodierte. Überlebende konnten wir keine feststellen. Wir befinden uns nun auf dem Flug in unsere Heimatbasis, wo Sie dieses Mal für immer bleiben werden, Mister Mudd. Unsere Erforschung des menschlichen Körpers und Geistes sind bislang nur rudimentär.“

Harry schwirrte der Kopf. Zurück auf dieses öde Stück Felsen? Mit einer Schar sexverrückter, durchgeknallter Androiden? Da wäre ihm ja die echte Enterprise und ein fuchsteufelswilder Captain Kirk noch tausendmal lieber gewesen. Verdammt, wie kam er nur aus dieser Mausefalle raus?

„Während des Fluges werden Sie weiteren Besatzungsmitgliedern für Untersuchen über die menschliche Sexualität zur Verfügung stehen“, sagte der Androiden-Spock. 

„Was?“ Harry blickte entsetzt auf und sah, dass sich inzwischen beide Androiden ihrer Kleidung entledigt hatten. 

Er schluckte und versuchte krampfhaft, sich zu erinnern, aus wie vielen Personen die Besatzung eines Raumschiffes eigentlich bestand... 

 

Ende


End file.
